imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Halberd
History From afar, one could see that the blood-colored light on the halberd was gleaming endlessly, as if some strange and terrifying essence and blood had been frozen within. Ye Qingyu's attention had been attracted by this halberd in an instant. This was because the halberd possessed an incomparably bizarre aura which simply caused one to shudder. "My gosh, is this an Emperor weapon?" He could not believe his eyes at all. If it was indeed an Emperor weapon, then this was certainly an opportunity like no other. Meanwhile, he also noticed something else which was very weird. A golden dragon claw was clutching the halberd. Entirely covered in a sand-like golden light which circulated endlessly and made it seem as though formed from golden sand, the dragon claw had apparently been chopped off from its owner. Stranger still was that despite being chopped off, the dragon claw alone emitted an immense power which was even more shocking than any other formation or treasure that had been seen among the battle vestiges. It was as if a martial emperor had descended and used the dragon claw as the center from which to spread an extremely odd and invisible force field in all directions of the Void. Completely different from all other energy waves in the entire plane, the force field formed a protective ring-like boundary and safeguarded the halberd within. It was only by using his divine sense that Ye Qingyu was able to see that light rays which resembled strands of golden hair were encircling the surroundings. He seemed somewhat spellbound as he stared at the dragon claw on the halberd. This scene had made him feel fearful. "This is a force field which was formed from the residual energy of the self-destruction of an expert whose strength was close to the pinnacle of the Great Saint level." Standing to one side, the Celestial Phoenix Maiden suddenly spoke up, albeit she was gazing at the distance and seemed more like she was talking to herself. Ye Qingyu was shocked upon hearing this. Pinnacle of the Great Saint level? A Great Saint pinnacle expert was this strong? "This halberd is the ancestral weapon of the Dragonblood Dynasty of former times." With eyes that remained indifferent, the Celestial Phoenix Maiden looked at the halberd as if it was a most ordinary weapon. The Dragonblood Dynasty?! Ye Qingyu received another shock. The legends he had heard regarding the Dragonblood Dynasty rapidly popped up in his mind. It was said that among the myriad domains was an ancient one called the Dragonblood Domain which possessed several hundred thousand years of history. The only race which governed this domain was the Dragonblood Dynasty, which was the offspring derived from both the Dragon and the Human Races. Because the imperial family had inherited a considerable amount of dragon blood in their bodies, their progeny turned out to be highly and diversely gifted and extraordinarily strong. With the addition of the ancestral weapon which could be considered a secondary Emperor weapon, they had been renowned and the dominant race of their domain for the past million years. However, ever since losing the ancestral weapon some hundred thousand years ago, their strength was severely diminished like a dragon that had lost its claws and thus they began to decline among the myriad domains. "The one who self-destructed could be the Dragonblood War Emperor, who had forcefully broken through the Door of Darkness to enter this plane. He preserved an obsession on the broken arm and generated a force field so as to safeguard the ancestral weapon of their race." The Celestial Phoenix Maiden's head had turned to look in a different direction as she spoke in a faint voice. "You can gain some good karma by taking this halberd and returning it to the Dragonblood Dynasty." Users # Ye Qingyu